Patten PK470 Assault Rifle
The Patten PK470 is an assault rifle found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ PDA Listing "The Patten PK470 is a gas operated, selective fire assault rifle that is celebrated for its ruggedness and dependability. It features an ACOG scope and 30-round magazine. It has superior range and excellent stopping power. Use the Arsenal Selection Interface to toggle between semi-auto and fully automatic fire." Description The PK470 Assault Rifle is more or less Michael Becket's standard weapon throughout the game starting from just after it becomes available. A powerful, accurate and reliable rifle, the PK470 is useful at any range thanks to its optic sight; with single shots, Becket can take on even Replica Snipers, while at short range the withering fullauto fire will drive off all but the toughest enemies. In addition to being a strong weapon, Becket can carry a large reserve of ammunition, and that ammunition is plentiful soon after the weapon is first encountered. It functions as a hybrid of the G2A2 Assault Rifle and ASP Rifle, featuring the scope of the latter but no burst fire capability. Each shot from the PK470 deals around twice as much damage as a shot from the Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun, and while the PK470's rate of fire is slower and its magazine smaller, the increased damage and accuracy makes it a vastly more flexible and capable weapon; a short burst is all that is necessary to take down most normal enemies. The PK470 is first encountered during Interval 4 - Withdrawal; as the Armacham Technology Corporation forces withdraw in APCs, a small group stays behind to engage Becket, including two ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers with the new assault rifle. From then on its a common weapon to encounter in the hands of both ATC and especially Replica soldiers, and does significant damage to Becket's armor or health, far more so than the SMG. Cedric Griffin is also seen using this weapon, and at one point manages to fire it one-handed while retreating from Alma Wade; Replicas are also capable of doing so to cover their retreat. Trivia *The PK470 is based for the most part on the US XM8 assault rifle prototype, with some aspects based on AKM-pattern weapons such as the exposed gas cylinder above the barrel, and the stock of a Colt M4 Carbine, as well as the M4's bolt catch on the both sides of the weapon. *During development, the PK470 was shown with an iron sight similar to that of the M16 assault rifle, though the front sight was designed to fold rather than being fixed. In the final game, the PK470 has no front sight, folded or otherwise, and instead has a mount rail on top of the forearm. The development version also had an M16-style magazine with grooves, while the final version instead has a raised grid pattern on the magazine. *The official site shows a picture of the PK470 with scope as the "PK570A Elite Assault Rifle;" it seems it was originally planned to introduce the scoped version as a second weapon, this idea most likely being discarded due to the redundancy of attempting to turn one gun into two. *The PK470 is stated to be F.E.A.R. 2's successor to the G2A2 because it serves as the primary assault rifle. However, the PK470 actually seems to be more similar to the VES Advanced Rifle, which does not exist in the Monolith Timeline, so they most likely decided they wanted to bring it in. *The reload animation ends with Becket whacking the side of the scope firmly with the palm of his left hand. It's unclear what this is in aid of, but the gesture resembles the operation of the M16 family's bolt release paddle (a similar gesture is seen in Soldier of Fortune II's M16 reload) albeit much too high up the weapon frame and performed with the flat of the hand rather than the thumb. *In spite of using the same ammo icon, the PK470 does not use the same ammo as the FD-99. *There's a lot of writing on the gun model. An 'AA' in a circle (possibly a stylised PK) is stamped into the side of the carrying handle, and an illegiable stamped sequence of letters and symbols, probably a serial number, is found at the top of the left-hand face of the receiver. The word 'RELEASE' is printed just below the receiver securing pins, and to the rear above the selector switch is 'SAFE-SEMI-AUTO.' The writing printed on the side of the receiver above the magazine housing is: ARMACHAM TECH WEAPONS RESEARCH DIVISION-ARM-1 *In addition, there is a second serial number on the side of the scope, with some illegible text below. The number is: NEN-1240-0 416-6603 *While the inventory description claims that it uses the ACOG scope and indeed the scope does look like one it however has a red dot similar to a reflector sight (similar to the FD-99) which the real ACOG does not use as it is a small x4 telescopic scope with a proprietary fiber optic light pipe for daytime illumination of the reticle and is coated with tritium for use at night. es:Fusil_de_asalto_fear_2 Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons